Passions of the Clans
by Starflight and Whisperwind
Summary: So many love stories have occurred over the years that the warriors have existed. Some have been forbidden, others have been normal, but no one has ever bothered to keep track of them, until now. Watch as the love stories unravel, before your very eyes.
1. SquirrelXBramble: Dark Figure

**Man, I forgot that I was planning to do this story first! Cruelties of the Clans will be continued once I finish this one, or get to at least 20 oneshots. I'll update The Founding and Revenge over the weekend. I'm battling a cold, and make-up homework, so I haven't been able to work as much lately. This story is about Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and it's about how Squirrelflight first came to love the cheeky-furball we all love that's name is Brambleclaw!**

**NAME: Squirrelflight **

**MATE: Brambleclaw**

**KITS: Larchsong, Aquagaze, Swiftfleet, Tigerfrost**

**GRANDKITS: Runningpaw, Rosepaw, Dapplepaw**

**NIECES: Hollystar**

**GREAT-NIECES: Snowkit, Sunkit, Patchkit**

**NEPHEWS: Jayfeather, Lionblaze**

**MOTHER: Sandstorm**

**FATHER: Firestar**

**SISTER: Leafpool**

**GRANDFATHER: Redtail**

**AUNT: Princess**

**HALF-AUNT: Ruby**

**HALF-UNCLES: Scourge, Socks**

**COUSIN: Cloudtail**

**SECOND COUSIN: Whitewing**

**MENTOR: Dustpelt**

**APPRENTICES: Foxleap, Blazingpaw**

**BrambleXSquirrel**

I was a young apprentice then, naïve and I did it for a reason. Yeah, I'm Squirrelfight, and I'm talking about falling in love with Brambleclaw. I know, most cats think that I fell in love with him just naturally.

That actually isn't true at all. I started noticing Stormfur showing affection towards me. Me? I didn't like him at all! Brambleclaw was the only other cat I could latch onto that wasn't Crowpaw.

No offense to Crowpaw, but he just wasn't a cat I was going to be mates with. So, I started to act like I loved him. As time passed through the journey, cats started to piece together that we were a couple, and I didn't _particularly _mind that.

As we were traveling back to the clans, he finally figured out that I _liked_ him. Now, I still was just looking for a casual excuse, until one event happened.

_***_

_I was walking along side a relatively deep, and fast current river, thinking of how we'd be heroes back at home. It had just rained, so the river was swollen in some areas. As I was thinking of how my father would praise me, I tripped over a root, and was thrown underneath the water._

_My paws could reach the bottom, so I scrambled over to the bank. The others were out hunting, so they would never hear my pleas. Relief washed over me as my claws sunk into the dirt that formed the bank._

_Half of my thin frame was out of the water when that relief suddenly ebbed away…I heard a soft rrrrrp, and I was floating farther and farther away from the bank. The chunk of land I was on had disconnected itself from the mainland!_

_Soon, it became saturated with water, and was sinking. 'You can do this, Squirrelpaw, just climb over to the bank again,' I thought to myself. When I reached to touch my paws to the floor, I realized that the water had grown deeper, and I could no longer stand._

_"BRAMBLECLAW!" I shrieked as I struggled to stay afloat. "TAWNYPELT, CROWPAW, FEATHERTAIL, STORMFUR, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" _

_Those were the last words I spoke before a wave came over top of me, and pushed me under. I was sent to the bottom of the pool, and my foot got caught on a root. My lungs were screaming for air, and I couldn't free myself._

_A dark figure came from above, and I was discombobulated. I guess I thought I was back at Midnight's den, and that I was in the ocean. When Crowpaw saw a dark gray shape out of the water, that was called a 'fin,' Midnight told us that they were sharks, and they were the badger of the ocean._

_After letting out one more silent plea to StarClan, I closed my eyes, and everything went black. Later on that night, I slowly opened my eyes, and my head was fuzz. A dark shape was sleeping next to me, and I breathed in its comforting scent._

_My eyes shot open fully, and I realized who it was. It was __**his**__ comforting scent; Brambleclaw was sleeping next to me! I couldn't believe it as I pieced everything together._

_The dark figure that I had seen as I was drowning, with glowing amber eyes, must've been Brambleclaw._

_"I see you're awake," the voice of Tawnypelt echoed from behind me. I turned to face her, and nodded. _

_"How long has he…?" I started, my vision blurring._

_"The whole time you were out. I think he really likes you. You're lucky to have a tom like him in your life. I mean he __**is**__ my brother!" Tawnypelt laughed._

_Brambleclaw slowly woke up beside me, and saw that I was okay. "Squirrelpaw, you're, you're, you're."_

_"Alive?" I finished._

_"Yeah," he murmured._

_"Cheeky furball!" I giggled and gave him an affectionate nudge. _

* * *

That was when I realized that all of the times I pretended to like him; I grew to love him. After he found out that I didn't give birth to Hollystar, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, I had already been expecting his kits.

He avoided me for the whole span of me pregnancy, not even noticing it! When I gave birth to four of his kits, he came into the nursery to visit me. He had figured that they were some other toms, but when he saw the familiar dark brown tabby pelt, he knew that they were his.

He forgave me, and now the cheeky furball is never too far away from me. Where am I now? I'm living happily in the elders' den, where I'll live out the rest of my days watching my family grow.

**How did you like it? I was planning on doing a LeafXCrow, SorrelXBracken, CinderXFire, FireXSand, and others, so if there's a chapter you'd like to see happen now, please tell me, and I'll make it. Another good one would be ShrewXSquirrel *gets evil ideas*. Yeah, so please review, and I'll start the first request once I get it!**


	2. ShrewXSquirrel: Wet Moss

**Well, it's done now! I couldn't part with Cruelties of the Clans (why can't I ever spell cruelties right...it's always cruelites or crueltesi XD) that meant that this had to get slightly sidetracked. This chapter is longer than the one before it, and it's about none other than SquirrelflightXShrewpaw themselves. Anyways...thank-you Dragonheart, Spottedtalon (with the huge list of cats), and Alyssa for reviewing this was Alyssa's request so I hope you like it! ~Enjoy!**

**NAME: Shrewpaw (whisker...laugh!)  
**

**MATE: None**

**KITS: None**

**BROTHERS: Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap, Duskfang**

**SISTERS: Hollykit, Larchkit, Icecloud, Juniperleaf, Swanfeather **

**MOTHER: Ferncloud**

**FATHER: Dustpelt**

**GRANDMOTHER: Brindleface**

**GREAT-GRANDMOTHER: Robinwing**

**UNCLES: Ashfur, Galekit, Flurrykit (the two dead kits from Brindleface's litter)**

**GREAT-AUNT: Frostfur**

**NIECES: Rosepetal, Gazepool, Featherfall, Dovewing, Ivythorn **

**NEPHEWS: Toadspring, Leopardclaw**

**GRANDNIECES: Springleaf, Dewfall, Ivorygaze**

**GRANDNEPHEWS: Jaguarleap, Raypaw, Blizzardpaw**

**COUSINS: Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Thornclaw**

**SECOND COUSINS: Whitewing, Molepaw, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart**

ShrewXSquirrel

Hi, my name's Shrewpaw…well, I want it to be Shrewwhisker, but that doesn't matter! So many cats have talked about myself loving Squirrelflight, so I'm here to tell you what really happened.

Well, I should give you a bit of background information first. I'm Ferncloud and Dustpelt's first litter. I was killed on the thunderpath when I didn't see the monster coming, and it struck me.

The only other cat in my litter was Spiderleg, and he's a great cat too! In the little time that I was training with Squirrelflight…well…it actually was a few moons…. She and I had a great connection, and I thought we'd be together forever.

Then Brambleclaw came along, and swept her out from underneath of me. I was in StarClan then, but it still upset me. I wasn't there to witness the 'birth' of Hollystar, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, so I was immediately thrown into a pit of despair when I heard of the three's existence.

After I figured out they were Leafpool's kits…well, then I calmed down a bit. One thing that made me angry was Spiderleg. He just had his first litter of kits with Daisy so that his blood could be carried to the next generation.

I visited him in his dreams, and told him to stop fooling around. I asked him if he truly loved Daisy, and he finally said yes, so they are now happily together.

Back to the topic of Squirrelflight and me: there were a few key events that happened, and they made me fall in love with her.

* * *

_"Shrewpaw, why don't you go and show Squirrelpaw how to collect moss?" My mentor, Thornclaw, suggested._

_ "Sure!" I nodded, and flicked my tail for Squirrelpaw to follow. I let out a sigh inside; Squirrelpaw was Firestar's daughter, notorious for having an overpowering attitude. I really didn't want to do this._

_ "Where's the best moss finding spot?" Squirrelpaw asked._

_ I opened my mouth to speak, but she was already running around asking, 'is it here,' or what about here?'_

_ She was trampling the bracken and alerting every piece of prey in the forest, "Will you stop?" I spat at her, and she immediately sprung up, her eyes watering. "If you're going to be a ThunderClan apprentice, you NEED to get under control!"_

_ My pelt bristled, and my stare intent, I didn't realize how harsh I was on her. A small tear dripped onto a leaf, and my eyes opened in realization of how mean I was. I opened my mouth, yet again, to apologize, but she started speaking._

_ "I'm sorry. You don't have to apologize. I was wrong to start crashing through the bracken without letting you say anything," she meowed, dipping her head in respect._

_ That was when my heart started to beat rapidly. My ears were hot with embarrassment, and I let out a faint purr. "That's alright! This'll be a truce then. The best place to collect moss is at that oak tree over there," I mewed, flicking my tail over towards it._

_ She nodded, and I showed her how to get all of the moss off, and to squeeze it dry properly. At one point she flung a clump of moss at me, and I looked up. "Nanananana!" _

_ I grabbed a ball of soaked moss, and jumped on top of her. I had been training for two moons, so taking her down was easy. I squeezed the moss out on top of her, and she was begging me to stop._

_ "Alright, alright! Let's have a truce for real this time!" she squealed, writhing around in my grasp._

_ I laughed, and got off of her._

**_*_**

_ A moon or two later, I was hunting out by the thunderpath. My crush on her was no big secret. I thought that she liked me back too…we would've been mates if it wasn't for the incident._

_ The monster struck my side, and hit my head pretty hard. I collapsed onto the ground, praying that I would live. My vision started to blur, and I heard Squirrelpaw's voice echoing around me._

_ I began feeling soft grass beneath me, and I was fading away. She whispered something in my ear that I thought was, 'I love you,' but I was dying away at that point, so it could've been something completely different._

_ A bluish gray she-cat appeared before me, and jolted me back into reality. "Welcome to StarClan, Shrewpaw. Let's get you cleaned off, and something to eat," the cat murmured._

_ That's when I realized that it was Bluestar, the legendary leader before Firestar!_

I was in good hands from then on, and I've watched my family grow. Spiderleg joined me, and I enjoyed keeping watch over my steadily aging family. In some ways I still wished that I could live my life on and die in the elders den in my sleep.

Bluestar still wished that I could've lived my life out too, so I might be reincarnated in another one of my grandniece, Rosepetal's litters! I've probably kept you long enough, so you can go off and talk to Spottedleaf or Cinderpelt or Yellowfang about their forbidden loves!

So…bye!

**Cute, aren't they? I want to get two-three chapters done over my four day weekend. I'll do CloudXBright next, and then if I get any other requests, I'll do them. If not, I'll do SwiftXBright, and YellowXRagged. Please review with suggestions!**


End file.
